


The Stars and The Lake

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Yeosang is lost in his disheartening thoughts. Luckily, there's Jongho; whom he met by the park's lake.- work of fiction | grammatical and spelling errors ahead.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 13





	1. Stars

Yeosang's eyes fell on the ground as he remembered what his relatives would always say, "Look up at the stars in the sky." But that night, there were no stars to be seen, it's starless. He soon went to a place where he would usually go if there's a certain thing that would disappoint himself like today, he didn't pass the audition for a company. And he knew how disappointed his parents would be if they find out.

Yeosang's feet took him to a nearby lake and he sat by it. His thoughts wouldn't let him be at peace, for he mocks himself for not passing the audition. You see, Yeosang just wanted to pass like the others so he could be proud of himself, so he could have something that he would be proud of.

As he was drowning in his thoughts, there's this boy who was silently walking alone. He hummed sweetly as the cold breeze touched his skin sending a slight shiver through his spine. The memories of him with a special someone in his life flashed as he looked around.

'My bestfriend and I used to sit by the lake and talk.' The old memories remained but

This boy suddenly saw a crying Yeosang nearby and he immediately got curious because why would an angel like him cry in the midst of this cold night.

"Can I perhaps, sit beside you?" Yeosang's hands landed inside of his pocket to get his handkerchief but it wasn't there. "Here, have mine." Yeosang's eyes met the eyes of the stranger that was filled with curiosity and worry. He accepted the handkerchief and nodded at him. As the stranger sat down beside him, Yeosang suddenly felt an urge to know him. There's this excitement building inside him just to know his name and somehow, befriend him.

"May I ask what's the name of this young and beautiful boy beside me?" The stranger's words painted a light shade of pink on Yeosang's cheeks as Yeosang placed the handkerchief down on his lap. "I am Yeosang, how about you?"

"My name is Jongho." A small smile crept on Yeosang's lips as the boy brought his hand in front of Yeosang. He reached out for his hand as that small gesture sent this electricity inside Yeosang. "You're shy, aren't you, Yeosang?"

"I guess. I barely met any stranger when I am going here." The younger nodded and smiled, "So what brought you here?" Yeosang leaned back and answered, "I guess my feet brought me here."

"Why'd you think that feet of yours brought you here? It's dark and cold, something might happen to you. By any chance, do those feet intend to hurt you?" Yeosang laughed a little as his thoughts flashed. Is Jongho worried about him? Well, they just met like two minutes ago, why would Jongho be worried? "I guess they brought me here because I am upset."

"What would make my prince upset?" Yeosang gazed upwards, as he saw that dim and starless sky with Jongho waiting for a respond. "I disappointed myself for not passing the auditions. How about you? Why did your feet brought you here?"

"I guess, to meet you." Boomclat, those five words made all the red blood cells inside Yeosang's body up to his cheeks. He didn't even know why this boy is making him flushed. "Why would you want to meet someone like me? I'm not that interesting, no one even wants to be interested on me."

"You have me, Yeosang. I am interested with you." Yeosang's eyes landed back on Jongho's. He saw the admiration in his eyes as Jongho slowly approached closer to him, "I would love to know you more, Yeosang. Would you let me?"

Yeosang felt his heart pounding as he can feel Jongho's breathing right in front of his face. This boy made him crazy in just a night. He made him feel mixed emotions that he was already flustered. Could it be him having a crush on him or it's just an infatuation?

"Then I am letting you in to know me more." And with that, Jongho flashed a gummy smile in front of Yeosang's face as Yeosang found it cute. The rest of the night was spent by them chatting and knowing each other more. Time does fly fast and they're now heading back to Yeosang's house. As they reach the gate Yeosang thanked Jongho. "I am going in. Have a safe trip going home."

"Wait, Sang. Can I tell you something?" Yeosang slightly raised his eyebrow and replied with a hum and nod. "Whenever you felt like there are no stars guiding on your way, you gave me. I can be your star to guide and light on you."


	2. Found At The Benches

_"I am now old enough to find and reach out to you, my friend."_ Empty seesaws, rusty slides and broken swings, that's what Jongho saw as soon as he stepped in an old playground. No one inside the courts or by the benches. " _Everything has changed."_

At a young age, Jongho has already lost someone special to him. The boys were strangers at first, but you know, just like a flower, their relationship soon bloomed and it became a beautiful friendship. They treated themselves like they were the closest people in the world. Both boys used to play with each other; they share secrets with each other and secretly meet at night when their parents make them sleep. Everything was perfectly fine. Not until when his best friend vanished into thin air. No words. No goodbyes.

Jongho sat on a bench inside the basketball court. Beside him were balls that seemed unused for the past years. It was dirty and dusty, yet Jongho took the ball and brushed all the black smuts on the ball. It seemed untouchable for how filthy it is, but it wasn't for Jongho. _"So it's still here."_

_In a cold and snowy night, the young Jongho was heading towards the open basketball court with a basketball ball in his hands. It has been three days since his best friend left without any words. He was broken hearted and for him, it's much worse than not being liked back by your crush. For he believes that you can replace your crush but not your best friend._

_He tried reaching out to his best friend but what he can do at that age, he was way too young. The young boy entered the court with tears filling his eyes, about to fall down. "When I am old enough, I'll come back here and see if he would come back. But if he won't, then I'll go find him." And he left the ball there. At the same and exact place where Jongho found it again._

But now, it's not snowy. It's sunny yet almost sunset. The sun will soon set and he knew he should go back before that if he doesn't want his mother yell at him. But he suddenly thought he can manage. He's _old enough. He's no longer that little boy who doesn't know what to do and where to go when his best friend disappeared._

Now Jongho stood up after reminiscing about the past for a little while. He decided to go for a walk and maybe calm himself down after seeing the ball he left almost a decade ago.

His feet dragged him to the park's lake. The peaceful aura made him feel relieved although it's very dark. Jongho walked some more as he look his reflection on the dirty water. The cold breeze touched his skin as he hummed. Jongho thought he was alone, but he soon saw a boy sitting on a bench with his head down. _"This boy seemed to be going through something. And as a kind human being, I should ask him and maybe, give him advice."_

He slowly approached to the boy and the closer he gets, the clearer the boy's face is being. _"Wow, he's really good looking. Is he some sort of angel that has fallen from the sky?"_ Before he got deep into his thoughts, he reached the bench and spoke, "Can I perhaps, sit beside you?" The boy looked up on him and, bingo. Jongho was right, he's going through something just by seeing the tears flowing from his eyes.

The boy's hands landed on his pocket and he seemed to be looking for something, and Jongho guessed, it's a handkerchief. "Here, have mine." The boy hesitantly took his handkerchief and Jongho sat beside him. Jongho felt fireworks inside his system from the first time this night, the boy looked at him. "May ask what's the name of this young and beautiful boy beside me?" He noticed a light shade of pink on the boy's cheek and he found it cute. "I am Yeosang, how about you?" Right after those words escaped Yeosang's lips, Jongho's whole system seemed to fire a lot of canons due to joy and excitement. _For he finally found his best friend after waiting all those years._

His excitement to get along with his lost friend ate him up. His desire to be close with him again ruled all over him. That's why, that night, almost every topic was all about Yeosang. How Yeosang is having a hard time dealing with his parents, other people and his life. As if everything lost directions, as if the stars that once guided him disappeared. And Jongho was there, who volunteered to be his star so Yeosang won't be lost again. _So he won't lose Yeosang again._


End file.
